In The Dream World of the World That Never Was (Duck and Tech's Story)
Duck and Tech are here in the Organization 18 Animals world in the castle Duck: Now, where are we Tech? Tech: I don't know. But why are we here? We already got seven Symbols- so we should be back in the world we came from. Duck: Well, I guess we should find out. They explore around the Castle and they saw Ace in a Bubble Tech: Was that? Duck: Ace? Ace! They saw all of his dream Duck: Ace! Ace! Please! You have to wake up! Ace! Then the Anti Black Coat has appeared Tech: Hey! You're the one who's trapped Ace from the Nightmare! Duck: If you are... We're what Nightmares fear! They are fighting him and they defeated him Duck: Ace. Don't chase the dream, they'll lead you nowhere, just to an abyss you'll never be able to wake up from. Then he disappeared and they saw Ace's Dream Tech: Huh? What's happening in Ace's World? Duck: Then why can't he open his eyes? Did he just take a nap again? ???: That's right. Both: Mephiles! Mephiles: Ace can never wake up. No matter how many nightmare you consume, you cannot wake someone who has fallen into the Chasm of Dream. Tech: Huh? Duck: Why? Mephiles: Dream holds our memories. Sleep holds our dreams. And darkness- it hold our sleep. Ace's Heart belongs to the darkness now. Duck: My Best Friend can never give in the darkness! Mephiles: But you feel it, didn't you? This world, the Nightmare, the abyss. Why haven't you returned to the reality when you came? Both: (Both) Tech: No way. This is a... Mephiles: Dream of a Dream. A twofold nightmare. This whole journey, you have been inside Ace's dreams. And now darkness within darkness squats you. Then the darkness is below the feet Tech: What! They are struggling to be free Duck: Tech! I can't get lose! Tech: Me too! Then they are in the Darkness, and they saw Mephiles the Hedgehog Mephiles: At the start of your test, when you strick out from that city planet, you saw me there dressed in a robe. Immediately, you knew something was wrong, so without even knowing it, you dive into Ace's Dream. And you became exactly what that sigil on your represents- a Dream Eater to protect Ace from Nightmares like Rev who was protecting him. Tech: Us and Rev? We're the Dream Eater? Mephiles: Yes. But you all failed to protect him. After all your efforts to command the darkness and protect those you cherish, it is a shame you looked that Power away in the end. Duck: (Sigh) Except... It's not over. We can still save Ace. Mephiles: So you understood what to do. Set the darkness in you free, and you can rescue your friends. Tech: Mephiles... Or Skeleton King. You used to be a Warrior. But darkness stole your heart, and the sword with it. Duck: Haven't you notice? That's half the reason we're even on his journey. After allowing the darkness into our hearts, are we still fit to wield the sword? Even after locking you away, here you are, haunting me and Tech again. So we get it now. There's no point in trying to hold the darkness back. Mephiles: Finally, you see clearly. Tech: You know... When Duck look at you... There's this memory that flashes back. A secret he said he'd keep when he was little. Duck: The main reason I kept dreaming about seeing the other worlds... Was because of him. Mephiles: Hm? Tech: Our Journey begins here, and now. We're going back to the real world, and then to Ace's Side. Mephiles: This... Is your question? Duck: Yep. We know the way... Consume the darkness return it to light. Mephiles: You can do this. So they are gonna fight Duck: Mephiles! You're part of my heart now. Part of the light! Mephiles: Ever the fool, duckling. And forever a pawn of the darkness! He summon his guardian and they are gonna fight, they are fighting him and they defeated him and his guardian, he's guardian is reach them and it disappeared. Duck: Strength, to protect what matters. Then they are in the world that never was Duck: This place... Have we finally made it out of the dream? Ace, Rev and us have been split up since the start of our journey, because Mephiles- I mean, Because Skeleton King planned it. And that means... We're a long way off course, from the mark of warriors exam Yen Sid gave us. Tech: Okay, Duck. Ace's is gotta be here. And they saw Rev Unconscious Both: Rev! Then Rev has awaken Tech: Are you alright? Rev: Yeah. Why are you guys, here? Duck: To find Ace, what happened? Rev: That Hedgehog just knocked me out after me and Ace arrived in this world. Tech: But where is he? Rev: Don't know. But we have to find him. DuckAlrightht, let's go. They made to the Castle and it's a Dead end Rev: A Dead end? Duck: Great. I know we're back in the real world, but we still have our Dream Eater powers. Which means... He still didn't wake up. Where are you, Ace? They heard a Noise of a Dream Eater and they saw it at the Castle Tech: There! Is that where Ace is? Rev: But how can we get there? Then a Dream Eater appeared Duck: Of course. We get it.